Organopolysiloxane compounds (hereinafter also referred to as “silicone compounds”) have various characteristics, such as low surface tension, good lubricating properties and mold releasability, high heat stability, glass transition point generally extremely low, and good gas permeability. With these characteristics, various forms of silicone compounds have been used in an extremely wide range of applications, for example, as lubricants, heat media, electrical insulators, leveling agents for paints, mold release agents, cosmetic additives, fiber treating agents, shock absorbers, sealing materials, templating agents, glazing agents, foam stabilizers, and defoaming agents.
Also in the field of personal care, silicone compounds have been widely used, for example, to improve the texture of cosmetics, such as skin care products, foundations, shampoos, and conditioners. Silicone compounds have been also used as a base material of hair setting agents. Many customers desire personal care products having texture with little sticky nature in a solid state. In addition, silicone compounds are required to be soluble in ethanol in view of easiness of blending. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a silicone compound which is soluble or dispersible in various solvents, such as ethanol.